Recently, doctor shortage has become a serious problem in medical institutions, and medical support systems have emerged as one of countermeasures. A remote medical support system is a system that supports a medical intervention in a hospital, mainly by providing a remote access to an apparatus installed in (hereinafter, referred to as “in-hospital”) the hospital.
When an emergency case occurs in the midnight, for example, conventionally, it has been common for doctors on duty to rush into the hospital despite being the middle of the night, or to give instructions to staffs in the hospital over a telephone providing only voice data. The emergence of remote medical support systems has enabled doctors to access an in-hospital apparatus from their home, business trip destinations, or the like, and to view information such as image data using a personal computer (PC). As mobile terminals such as mobile phones or tablet PCs have become more widespread, coming to be desired is a system that can support a medical intervention in the hospital while a doctor is traveling on a car or a bullet train, for example, without any limitation to homes and business trip destinations.